Hold On
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. When Macy's world is spinning out of control there's only one thing left for her to do. Latest PHM challenge response.


**A/N:** Here is my new response to the PHM challenge! After I decided on a lyric I sat down and just typed what came to mind. And this was it. This might be the most serious Jonas story I've written. Usually I write fluff, and this isn't fluff. I'm pretty proud of it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hold On**

By angellwings

"_There's nothing here to hold on to. Could I hold on to you?" _

* * *

Macy was not the kind of girl who generally craved stability. She was okay with things being a little crazy and unpredictable. It made life exciting. But her current situation was breaking her heart. Her parents were separating. It wasn't like it was completely out of left field. She'd seen it coming. And it wasn't like she felt like it was all her fault. She knew it was completely her parents mistakes and not her own. But her dad was moving to Wisconsin. He had gotten a very good job offer. There was no way he could turn it down.

He wanted Macy to go with him. He hadn't asked her bluntly, but he had dropped a few hints. Macy loved her dad. She really did. But could she leave her friends, her school, and her mom? No, she couldn't. She would be graduating in two years, and the scouts already new exactly where to find her. If she changed schools all of that hard networking would be wasted. Plus, her dad could handle his job with out her. Her mother _needed_ Macy to help with the store.

Not to mention she was finally happy with her circle of friends. It was more than just her and Stella now. She couldn't just leave that behind. So now she was sitting in the atrium contemplating the best way to explain this to her father. She sighed hopelessly and stared down at the binder in her lap. She truly hated being in this situation. Why couldn't her parents just suck it up and work it out?

"Macy?" a voice asked from behind her. She glanced up hesitantly and found the source of the voice.

"Oh, hey Kevin," She said in a flat tone.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes now," Kevin said worriedly.

"I'm fine…except for the fact that my life is about to be turned upside down," She said sadly.

"Stella said she's been worried about you lately. Anything you want to talk about?"

Stella had told them all about the current drama of Macy's family life, and they all wanted to be there for her. But she'd been so distant and distracted that it made it difficult.

She gulped, "Have you ever felt like your entire world was spinning out of control and you had nothing left to steady yourself with? Like any minute you're about to spin away _with_ it?"

"Yes, but I think our circumstances were different," He told her honestly.

"You're talking about fame, aren't you?" She asked him knowingly.

"If it wasn't for Mom I think we all would have gotten carried away. Nothing was what it used to be for a while," He said with a nod.

"See, that's my problem. Usually when I feel like this I go to my mom, but I'm afraid if I do that I'm just going to make things worse. She's my rock, but right now…I can't go to her."

He nodded, "Then you need a different rock. A back up rock to keep you from spinning out of control."

"Great idea, but back up rocks don't grow on trees," She said with a sad smile.

Kevin's brow furrowed, "You know, Macy, I am a _rock_star. The first part of my occupation is rock."

Macy sniffled and grinned. Kevin really was too sweet.

"Are you saying you would like to be my back up rock, Kevin?"

He nodded, "You could hold onto me. I'll keep you grounded. I promise."

Macy smiled gratefully at him, "I think I would very much like that."

"Good," He said with a happy sigh. "Hug?"

She laughed and sniffled again as her eyes began to water. Kevin didn't wait. He immediately wrapped his arms around Macy's small frame. She brought her arms up and circled his torso with them. She snuggled her head into his chest.

"Just hold on tight and don't let go, Macy. You'll make it through," He whispered into her hair. Macy did as she was told and tightened her grip around the young musician. Kevin wouldn't let her fall. She trusted him completely.


End file.
